101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
May Contain Nuts
March 21, 2019 March 25, 2019 March 28, 2019 October 12, 2019 | run = 11 minutes | writer = Giles Pilbrow | director = Miklós Weigert | storyboard = Bianca Ansems }} "May Contain Nuts" is the 6th episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. It was the 7th episode to be released. The episode originally aired in Germany, France, and Belgium on March 21, 2019 before airing in the UK 4 days later. Synopsis Dolly is inspired by the master of parkour Sid, and begs him to show her some moves. Characters * Dylan * Dolly * Sid Squirrel * Delgado * Hansel (debut) * Doug * Delilah * Dorothy (cameo) * Diesel (cemeo) * Clarissa * Pearl Police Horse (debut) Plot The episode starts with Delgado performing quick speedy nifty stunts in front of his spotted family and the other fellow dogs of Camden Town. Dolly tries her challenging 360 degree stunt to impress her friends, especially Hansel, her crush. Three dalmatian pups each wearing collars of different color act as cheerleaders for her. She is nervous to perform the stunt but successfully does it anyway. She is expecting an applause from her furry audience but the entire group is all focused on another performist: Sid the squirrel. More than three random dalmatian pups act as cheerleader pyramid now for Sid. All the dogs are watching Sid perform tricky stunts on on oak tree. From a human's or raker's perspective, the scene is just a random pack of dogs yapping at a squirrel in the tree while he is trying to work in the park. Dolly becomes quite impressed by her moves and begs Sid to teach her some of his skills. She says so wants his moves so bad she will do literally ANYTHING for them. Dylan intervenes and claims that there is something sketchy about Sid and that he doesn't trust. Dolly, of course, thinks he is ridiculous. Meanwhile, Dolly is talking about Sid to her parents. Mother Delilah also agrees with Dylan and thinks he may be a bit dangerous. Dolly tries to ignore her statement and resumes chattering. Dylan requests to play famous doggy board game PoodleWolf, but Dolly declines because she wants to hang with Sid. Sid and Dolly practice whopping stunts at the park during dusk. They slide through benches, flip off of poles, and jump in front of the moonlight. Sid ends the movement with grace while Dolly lands on her face clumsily. Dolly is woken up by Dylan and he reminds her again that Sid is a rat with a stupid, bushy tail, this time more skeptically. Dolly shows no belief whatsoever. While Dolly is not looking, Sid tries to reach for a metal sensor in a building connecting to the Great London clock. He knows there is a galore of nuts inside the clock, which he goes nuts over! He tries to open the metal sensor, yet struggles with his little squirrel hands. He also tries to pass through the tricky glass case where the nuts are also stored. However, this object is in Clarissa Corgi's yard, so passing by won't be so easy. Dylan full-on spots this and warns Dolly that he is not her friend and is just in for the nuts. When Dolly questions him, he denies the fact that he is in it for the nuts. Sid takes Dolly's training to the next level, which is to get past Clarissa Corgi. Dolly is very doubtful about this but tries anyway for Sid. She lands on top of the dome case, but the entire nut-filled pole falls with a clang. The glass shatters, awakening Clarissa to intruder alert, and Sid gets his nuts. Dolly loved the adventure. Douglas calls for nail-trimming time and Dolly is about to go when Sid remarks she will need her nails later for the ultimate training level. Dolly ignores Dad's calls and even the Call of Duty game which all pups like. Dolly scampers outside to find Sid when Dylan knows he cannot be trusted. We are now back to scene with the building and metal sensor on top. Dolly stuggles to open the metal sensor yet eventually suceeds. Sid dives in by himself, but Dolly is not so sure. Once the alarm sounds and the lights flash red, she is definitely not into participating. Sid plops out with a stash of nuts, crazy for them. The beginning of the evidence showing he was just in for the nuts all this time. He stole the nuts! Policehorse Pearl hears the alarm and gets down to business. Dolly is revealed that she actually helped Sid steal the nuts just for some stunts! Pearl yells at them to stop. Sid hops on Dolly's back and they escape. Dylan sees Dolly and a small, skinny figure riding on her carrying a sack similar to a burgler. He gasps in shock when the policehorse chases them. They quickly lose Pearl and she wanders back to her job. Meanwhile, Dylan is using his nose to track where Dolly had been. Dolly is frightened to jump onto the Great Clock to follow along with Sid and his nut stash. Sid manipulates her by saying she will not be given any even slightly amusing stunts if she does not follow along. Dolly falls for the manipulation and does what he says. She skeptically jumps onto the giant hand of the Great Clock and finds a petite door to Sid's nut stash. She is frightened when she looks down. Sid tries to fit has large sack in but fails and the sack falls apart with acorns. This spill causes Dolly to lose her balance and dangle from the clock hand with only one paw. She is now terrified and screams for any help, including Sid. Sid pays no attention to her cries whatsoever and is having the time of his life in his grand nut stash. Dolly becomes more scared as the hand moves down a minute, causing her to lose more grip. Dylan notices Dolly in danger and uses the Worldwide Woof to summon all pups to the church tower to rescue her. All pups grab the sides of the matress into their jaws and carry it to where Dolly is. They are safening and softening Dolly's fall. Sid notices Dolly's terrified scream and peeks out to witness. Too late. Dolly already falls, preparing for her fate, but suddenly remembers her passion for stunts. Her fear vanishes as she lands all fours onto the matress, flips off of curbs, walls, and corners, and does a spectacular backflip in the moonlight. Sid only cares little about Dolly's spectacular performance and far more about his grand nut stash. The nuts fall under the clock and he soon gets caught by Policehourse Pearl. Later, Dylan and Dolly share sibling love and kindness. Dylan attempts to play PoodleWolf, but Dolly ends the episode by hanging with Delgado for some moves. International release Names in other languages * Arabic: جنون المكسرات * Bulgarian: Може да съдържа ядки * Cantonese: 拜師學藝 * Czech: Sem s vořechem * Danish: Kan indeholde nødder * Dutch: Kan noten bevatten * Finnish: Saattaa sisältää pähkinää * French: Peut contenir des noisettes * German: Sid und die Nüsse * Hebrew: עשוי להכיל אגוזים * Hungarian: Magmánia * Italian: Pazzo per le nocciole * Japanese: ナッツに首ったけ * Mandarin: 拜師學藝 * Norwegian: Kan inneholde nøtter * Polish: Twardy orzech do zgryzienia * Portuguese (Brazil): Pode Conter Nozes * Portuguese (European): Pode Conter Nozes * Romanian: Poate conține nuci * Russian: Суета вокруг орехов * Spanish (European): Puede contener nueces * Spanish (Latin American): Obsesión por las nueces * Swedish: Kan innehålla spår av nötter * Turkish: Fıstık İçeriyor Olabilir * Vietnamese: Âm mưu hạt hạch Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Pearl. *This episode features some of the first footage publicly shown for 101 Dalmatian Street, having appeared in the Ben Bailey Smith Interview when the voice cast was announced on Halloween of 2018. *This is the third time that World Wide Woof is use, the first two being Who the Dog Do You Think You Are? and Walkies on the Wild Side. **When Dylan calls out the gag, we see three Dachshunds howling together, the street view by their window is Roger's Bachelor Flat from the beginning of One Hundred and One Dalmatians. *This is the first episode to air on a Thursday. *This is Hansel’s first major role. *In Southeast Asia, Sid's line "Just pop this li'l sucker open for me." was censored, with "sucker" being trimmed out. Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:A to Z Category:Dolly episodes Category:Sid episodes